One type of system used for applying oxygen and suction to a patient, for example during or after surgery, uses a T shaped connector through which a catheter is introduced through the patient's mouth into the lungs.
In one known apparatus for performing the above-described operation using a catheter with a T connector, the catheter tube or lumen is fed through a sponge or the like into the T connector and then into the patient. The sponge is directly in one of the branches of the T connector and when the catheter is withdrawn through the sponge, mucus is trapped on the sponge in the passageway into the patient and thus can be drawn into the patient's lungs. This is a dangerous situation for the patient.
In addition, the prior art does not show a suctioning and oxygenating system which is a closed system which can prevent a patient from suffering oxygen depletion.